


Are you really Human?

by yails



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fallen Angels, Lesbians, Supernatural Elements, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yails/pseuds/yails
Summary: 'Human' AU for my Agent universe bc im such a sucker for writing blooming lesbiansWhen a young girl returns home after being badly wounded in combat, she grows to know a fallen angel she fought and saved during her time as a Soldier.While she doesn't know her origin, she grows close to her and questions about the two things that make her distinctly not a human like she says she is: Her wings.





	1. Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Common Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137059) by [yails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yails/pseuds/yails). 



Thirty three. 33. That number was lucky for the girl, seeing as it was half of her namesake. A lucky day indeed, though. Gifted with the last amount of money she needed to return home and get a real apartment, Mitsuo's heterochromatic eyes laid upon the busy lights of Tokyo as she listened to the sounds of tired children and roaring pop music from the teen beside herself. It had been almost  _seventeen years_ since she had been home. Despite that... A blossom of familiar excitement curled through her chest at the sight of the busy city. 

 

On her opposite side from the teen was her brother. If it wasn't their similar faces and hair color though, it would be hard to tell that. While she was pale, tall, lanky, with dyed, long hair; he was on the shorter side with a wild mane of dark brown hair and softer features. He took up the window seat and kept to himself, much to Mitsuo's dismay when they were arguing over the seats, but she  _was_ the second seat to the window, letting her get some sight of the ground below. 

 

When they arrived to the airport, Mitsuo shook him to get his attention. "We're here." 

 

"Herhmenm...?" Avery murmered and looked up. "Oh. Right." He stood and shuffled out into the aisle, Mitsuo grabbing their luggage. "Thank you." 

 

"No problem." She handed him his suitcase and they left the plane, a woman standing outside for them. "Mom!" Mitsuo jumped, waving off to the lady. She was around Mitsuo's height, had short, black hair, and her face was covered in freckles. It's mostly where the younger sibling got his, something that he wasn't the most keen on. She accepted the girls hug and smiled. 

 

"How could I not see you back?" She looked over to Avery and opened the hug up to him, and nuzzled into her children. "It's so odd to think you both aren't coming back to  _my_ home now..." 

 

The both of them looked up at her. "We can come home first!" 

 

She laughed and squeezed them. "Alright, Alright..." They left the airport, their mother driving them off into the suburbs of the city. Avery bobbed his head in and out of sleep while Mitsuo stared outside at the people that lined the sidewalks and streets. Her eyes widened some when they got closer to the mother's home at the sight of a young adult walking alone. 

 

Trying to push away the anxious, familiar feeling, she started to look away from the street. Something about that person... That girl, was dangerously familiar. Then she remembered her. The young adult, not too long before she started making plans of returning home, and before she was retired from her service in the US military, was found in an abandoned subway system with the girl's brother.

 

Mitsuo didn't think anything about it when she went to look for her. Out of fear, the girl tried to wean Mitsuo away, but it was the latter that had to pull both her and her brother out of the subway, just to find herself and the siblings being hit by a  _bang_. Days after, while she was recovering, she was told of their fate. 

 

Using all of her willpower, Mitsuo tried to push that memory away. It worked well, as she could focus on the When they got home, Mitsuo stretched, reaching for the door. Avery grabbed the handle, snickering. 

 

"You forget that  _I_ have to do stuff now." Their mother walked over, opening the door and ushering them inside. "Hey..." 

 

"Now, now. Don't act like children. I know that both of you are grown adults." As she moved to close the door, she was met with the sight of a girl staring off at the house. "Uhm. Do either of you know this girl...?" She looked back inside, and the two siblings looked out. Mitsuo flinched, heading outside and after her. "Mitsuo!" 

 

Mitsuo grabbed onto the girls shoulders, gripping them. The girl was taller than her, had sepia-tinted skin, and pink, coily hair. She wore a hoodie and shorts, and her eyes were of a deep pink-brown. "What?!" 

 

"Huh...?" The girl looked down at her, confused. 

 

"You- You're- You're supposed to be  _dead_!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha hehe i originally had the first chapter be christie meeting her at her house but i thought that a little bit of real exposition n a hanger out b better esp 4 ppl tht dont know anything abt them......... two fics in a week? oh boy


	2. Guardian Angel

She sat confused under the kotatsu cover as Mitsuo and her mom spoke with each other. Not  _knowing_ japanese really was a curse for the young adult, especially with her current situation. And that situation? 

 

Even she didn't know. 

 

It took a while for Avery to come back and hand her some tea. "Do you speak english?" 

 

"Oh! Yes!" The girl nodded, taking a cup. "What's going on?" 

 

Avery paused, then furrowed his brows. "Something about strangers and mom's telling her that saying that if people are dead they're... Dead." 

 

"Oh." She looked to her tea. 

 

"What's your name?" 

 

"Christine, but my brother and I usually drop the n." 

 

"Interesting." Avery smiled. "Sorry if this was your first time with anyone outside of where you... Er. Used to be." 

 

"It's fine." Christie smiled brightly. "I'm used to weird stuff." 

 

"So... What's up with that whole death thing?" 

 

"I dunno!" She sipped at her tea. "All I remember is that I was scared and in some subways... And I saw her, then my back hurt. Then I woke up to brightness."  _Siiiiiip_. "My brother and another girl that looked like him when he was younger but like. Older? She was with us, and said that someone else told her that we were goin' to go 'back', so then I woke up with him in a hospital around here." 

 

"This sounds so.  _Weird_ , are you sure that's what happened...?" 

 

"Yes!" Christie nodded vigorously. "And, I had wings! But like. I didn't know that until I fell in the hall because of them. Ferox got kinda upset that he had to be around, and that I fell." She scratched at her chin. "So I put them away. Do you wanna see them?" 

 

"...Part of me  _is_ morbidly curious about all of this. Sure." Avery watched as Christie stood and pulled her hood off, a tee under it. She closed her eyes before a flash of light came off of her back and two, pink-tinted wings stretched out. "W- What?!" Avery stood, and the two women that had been arguing stopped talking. "M-Mom, Mitsie, are you seeing this?!" 

 

Their mother nearly fainted at the sight. Her eyes were wide and she looked over to Mitsuo, who looked  _horrified_. Christie sat down, pushing her hoodie into her lap and smiled to Avery. Their mother pulled her children aside, turning away from Christie as she spoke to them. "We can't just... Let her off, you know that. She wasn't able to speak a lick of japanese, right?" Avery nodded. "Mitsuo, you're moving into your own place... Can you take her in until something happens...?" 

 

"Why me?!" 

 

"You  _do_ know her, right?" 

 

"I mean..." She looked back to Christie, a flush coming over her face. "I, um." She stood up straight. "I can take her in... I might have enough from my retirement pay to handle the two of us." 

 

"I just... I wouldn't want anything bad to happen." Their mother sighed and rubbed at her forehead. "And... If this is just some weird joke, then just humor her." 

 

"How do you even know her?" Avery looked up to his sister.

 

"She..." She took a deep breath. "I was trying to save her and her brother and that's how I ended up... Getting hurt. I was told that they had died because the impact went deep into their backs. They had it so much worse than I had..." Her voice was shakey as she explained to her kin about the situation. "In... In a way, I'm at least happy she's  _here_ , but can you see why this is terrifying!" She grabbed onto Avery's coat and shook him. "She was  _dead_! I saw her  _body!_ And she's right  _here_ , acting like she's family! It's like some kind of sick movie plot!" 

 

"Maybe she's your guardian angel?" Her mother chimed in. "I know that that's not something that... Is really, real, but it's the only thing I can think of. You're home now,  _you_ lived, and she's. Well." She motioned towards her with her head.

 

"You're really sounding like dad." Avery chuckled, Mitsuo shaking her head. "But she has a point..."

 

Mitsuo moved away from them, walking over to the kotatsu and sat down next to Christie. "Hey, girl." 

 

"Hm?" 

 

"Why did you come here?" She pushed her legs under the table. 

 

"Well, my sister told me that we were coming 'back', and when I woke up in a hospital nearby, I tried to look for someone I knew." Mitsuo nodded slowly. "And, when I saw you, I came after you because... I dunno." She cupped her head in her hands. "You seemed familiar. I think I knew you before. And you were nice." Mitsuo's face contorted from one of an interrogative attitude into sadness at that answer. "What's wrong?" 

 

Mitsuo looked down at the table. "We did know each other. Briefly, at least." She rubbed at her chin. "For about an hour before you died." 

 

"Oh! Right!" Christie nodded. "You were that girl that I punched a lot!" 

 

"That's a way to put it." 

 

"Where are your wings?" 

 

"...My wings?" 

 

"Yeah! That blast was really big-" Christie paused as she spoke, then frowned as well. "Wait, did you not die? Is that why your face is like that?" Mitsuo nodded slowly. "I'm sorry." 

 

"Don't be." Mitsuo reached over and grabbed her hand. "Hey, since you don't know any japanese, how do you feel about living with me? Since your brother and sister seem to be nowhere to be around. It'll be hard for you to get around or find a place to stay otherwise, unless you  _really_ want to live in the heart of the city with a bunch of tourists." 

 

"That sounds fun!" Christie's frown was replaced with a smile, the wings on her back folding out and the feathers spreading around the ground. "I don't think you ever told me your name." 

 

"Sait- _Mitsuo_ Saitou." 

 

"I'm Christine! Uhm. Christie... I don't remember." She scratched at her head. 

 

Mitsuo squeezed the hand she held. "Don't worry. Just... We'll take it easy tonight, and tomorrow we'll go move in." Christie nodded. 

 

For the rest of the night, Christie stayed close to Mitsuo. It didn't bother the girl at all, as she understood the reason why she did. And when sleep tugged at their eyes, Mitsuo rolled out two futons for the two of them... Only to see Christie crawling under the one that she had when she was a child that she set out for herself. Mitsuo hardly could bring herself to tell her to move, and simply crawled under the second- guest- one. 


	3. Spikes

The two girls settled into the apartment on the skirts of Shibuya's center fairly easily, at least, as easily as two of differing backgrounds could. Christie herself was keen on being herself a lot, keeping her wings out a lot, being joyful and affectionate in public. Mitsuo, she was almost different from this attitude. Whether it be because of her background in the military, or knowing and understanding the cultural habits of the area. She stayed quiet in public, a hand in a pocket or on her waist strap, and the other on her phone. It didn't bother her much that Christie was entirely an extroverted person, though. 

 

Because of her hair and her wings, Christie was often approached by various animation fans and children to take pictures and inspect her. Even at some points, depending on what area of the district the two were, she'd receive gifts or have people offer to buy her things in return for a picture or physical affection. Those requests were almost always foreigners though. 

 

This attention brought a certain boy, who was still in his work items, to pull her over and laugh. "Dude, you look really cool." 

 

"Thank you!" Mitsuo stopped walking and walked over, taking note of  _what_ work uniform he had. A pair of green overalls, with a white logo of a planet and orbits around it. 

 

Mitsuo pocketed her phone and smiled. "One of Russet's workers?" 

 

"Yep! I'm surprised you know his name." The boy was of an umber hue, with a buzz cut on both sides of his head to leave a tangle of curly hair leaning on one side. "I've never seen y'all around, the name's Spikes." 

 

"Ah, he's a family friend." Mitsuo laughed. "Nice to meet you, Spikes. I'm Mitsuo, and that's Christie. I haven't been back in Japan for a while, but I used to live here." She motioned towards Christie. "She's my roommate, she's not from here either." 

 

"Interesting!" Spikes smiled. "You look a lot like my co-worker's partner, you know." 

 

"I do?" Christie blinked. 

 

"Yeah. I don't know if y'all know each other though. I'm sure she would have mentioned something about having more than one kid." Spikes brought his attention to Mitsuo. "Hey, how about I tell Russet to go give y'all a call later. If it's the first time you've been around here for a while, he might be inclined to give you a job." 

 

"If you want." Mitsuo opened her phone and showed him her number. "I don't think either of us would mind having something to do during the day for a little extra." 

 

"Sounds like a plan!" Spikes smiled and waved to the two as they started to head off. "I'll see you two soon, hopefully." 

 

"You too!" Christie smiled and waved back, turning once they got a few meters away from him and giggling off at Mitsuo. "He seems super nice!" 

 

Mitsuo pushed her phone into a pocket. "I wonder how he got the job, to be honest." She looked off into the street. "His voice was familiar too. I wonder..." 

 

"Hm?" 

 

"Eh, nothing." She shook her head. "I probably just had watched something before with someone with a voice close to his." 


End file.
